


Affection

by KuraNova



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-hundred word challenge for International Fanworks Day (and let's not forget that it's Valentine's Day as well)!<br/>This short drabble features a stolen moment between the Inquisition's Commander and Cassandra Pentaghast - better known as Divine Victoria in the years following Corypheus' defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Limiting myself to only 100 words for this was insanely challenging! Even so, this is definitely a scene I want to return to at a later date. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy!

Cullen held her close as she pressed her forehead to his neck, breath leaving her lungs in a contented sigh. Cassandra's raven-colored hair fell in a tumble of loose curls down her back and over the Commander's arms which encircled the strong curve of her waist. The dark ribbons of silken hair had grown in length since he had last seen her. He was fond of it. Taking a few soft locks in hand, he threaded his fingers through the strands, marveling at their glossy shine in the low light of the fire burning in the hearth. 

"I've missed you," He murmured against her cheek.


End file.
